


Tout nous sépare.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: Difference, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume s'élança dans la première boutique qui se présenta sur son chemin et celle-ci s'avéra être, au premier coup d'œil, un hôtel. Un jeune homme était penché par dessus le comptoir et le regardait d'un air stupéfait. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules et une fois le coup de la surprise passée, celui-ci se précipita vers lui. Guillaume était affalé au sol, une main sur son bras afin d'éviter sa blessure de trop s'épancher, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon se pencher à ses côtés.





	Tout nous sépare.

 

\- Aidez-moi!

Guillaume s'élança dans la première boutique qui se présenta sur son chemin et celle-ci s'avéra être, au premier coup d'œil, un hôtel. Un jeune homme était penché par dessus le comptoir et le regardait d'un air stupéfait. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules et une fois le coup de la surprise passée, celui-ci se précipita vers lui. Guillaume était affalé au sol, une main sur son bras afin d'éviter sa blessure de trop s'épancher, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon se pencher à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Guillaume poussa seulement un grognement significatif et le garçon sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions pareilles. Il le sentit glisser un bras autour de sa taille et, malgré son aversion pour les contacts il mit du sien afin d'aider le garçon à le mettre debout sans broncher. Enfin sans broncher, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa main glissa de sa blessure et que celle-ci entra en contact avec l'air ambiant. Il reprit un peu ses esprits à ce moment-là et vit les yeux du garçon se poser sur sa blessure, avec un air de terreur peint sur ses traits. Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant sa pâleur et le repoussa. 

\- C'est rien, j'ai seulement besoin d'eau. 

\- Je crois pas non, dit simplement le garçon. Suis-moi.

La voix était sortie tranchante et malgré tout, il avait put y reconnaître de la douceur comme si le garçon n'était pas habitué à parler de cette manière. Après tout, il ne devait pas avoir le même niveau de vie que lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel lieu il travaillait. Un petit hôtel minable, certes, mais un hôtel tout de même. C'était toujours mieux que les petites combines qu'il était obligé de trouver quotidiennement pour survivre et payer son loyer. Guillaume reposa une main ensanglantée sur sa blessure et réprima une grimace de souffrance. Il suivit le garçon, maintenant dos à lui, et ne s'aperçut que maintenant qu'il boitillait légèrement. Il attrapa une béquille qui reposait contre le mur et sortit de la pièce. Guillaume le suivit avec peine, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son bras se faisant de plus en plus forte et entra à sa suite dans une autre pièce, séparée de la première par un mince couloir. 

\- Tu peux t'asseoir sur ce lit, je vais aller chercher de quoi soigner ça, dit le garçon en se tournant brièvement vers lui et désignant le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Guillaume le regarda d'un air méfiant avant de s'asseoir, ou plutôt, de s'écrouler à bout de force. Il balaya d'un air fatigué la petite pièce et se dit que ça devait être une des chambres proposées aux clients. Il eut un rire amer en lui-même. Même cette piaule était mieux que son appartement pourri. Le garçon revint vite avec une trousse à pharmacie dans la main et Guillaume haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? 

\- Il faut faire ça bien ou ça va s'infecter, expliqua le garçon en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. 

Guillaume le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Même concentré sur les objets à sortir, le garçon parlait de cette même voix douce. Et il savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait pas ça. Il haïssait la douceur, il était un homme qui n'avait pas été épargné par la souffrance tout au long de sa vie et il avait été trop habitué à celle-ci pour accepter autre chose que la violence et la douleur. La douceur était le lot des faibles. De ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière leur petite vie parfaite. De ceux qui refusaient de regarder plus loin que leur nez, là où les gens souffraient.

Le garçon releva la tête et croisa son regard, le désinfectant dans une main et une compresse dans l'autre.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête sa blessure. Guillaume haïssait le contact, mais il avait besoin d'être soigné. Et ce n'est pas dans cet état qu'il pourrait le faire. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, donnant son accord à l'autre garçon de l'approcher.

\- Ca risque de piquer un peu, avertit le garçon avant d'approcher sa main délicatement et Guillaume eut un sourire en coin. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait avoir mal pour une broutille pareille ? Après ce qui venait de se passer ? Il était con ou quoi ? Il réprima tout de même un petit gémissement de surprise en sentant la douleur dans son bras et inspira fortement.

\- ça va ? demanda le garçon, sincèrement inquiet, une fois la plaie désinfectée.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Guillaume d'un air moqueur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? 

Le garçon resta silencieux et enroula une bande autour de son bras, pour recouvrir la blessure et Guillaume se demanda s'il l'avait froissé. Il n'était pas très sympa avec lui, et même si c'était sa façon d'être en général, ce garçon l'avait aidé sans poser de questions.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il un peu honteux d'être redevable à une autre personne que lui-même. 

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda enfin le garçon en le dévisageant après avoir rangé les affaires dans la trousse à pharmacie et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel. Sans poser de questions, hein ? 

\- ça te regarde pas. 

Il s'attendait à voir de l'indignation ou de la surprise dans les yeux de l'autre garçon mais celui-ci garda un air impassible et haussa seulement les épaules avant de se lever pour aller ranger la trousse à pharmacie.

\- Ok. 

Il le suivit du regard et passa une main distraite sur son bandage. C'était bien fait, avec minutie et douceur. C'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait de lui de cette manière et il sentit son ventre se tordre légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à toute cette gentillesse, lui tout ce qu'il connaissait c'était les coups et les cris. 

\- Tu peux rester dormir quelques heures si tu veux. Je retourne m'occuper des clients.

Guillaume le suivit des yeux de nouveau et soupira lorsqu'il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était en sécurité, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, et pourrait se laisser aller au sommeil. Il lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur lui. Il s'écroula sur le coussin et s'endormit sans plus attendre.

 

 

 

 

Guillaume émergeait petit à petit du sommeil et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se replacer en contexte et se rappeler de là où il se trouvait. Ah oui, la bagarre, la course poursuite, le coup de feu, et l'abris... Il se redressa un peu déboussolé et posa les pieds par terre. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes, cette petite sieste lui avait fait du bien. Il sentit un lancement dans son bras et tourna le regard vers sa blessure. Il caressa distraitement le bandage des doigts et sourit rêveusement, se remémorant avec quelle douceur l'autre garçon s'était occupé de sa plaie. Il se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant à quel point il avait été sec avec lui et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas changer, c'était juste comment il était. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, là où il était entré avec fracas quelques heures auparavant. 

Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçut directement l'autre garçon penché sur un cahier le comptoir. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir foule et au vu de son air concentré, Guillaume se dit qu'il était dessus depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et essaya d'apercevoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de dessiner mais de là où il était il ne pouvait distinguer les traits du dessin. 

\- Salut, dit-il finalement pour qu'il relève la tête.

\- Oh salut, répondit le garçon après le moment de surprise passé. Tu t'es bien reposé ? 

\- Ouais, j'te remercie, dit-il un peu gêné. T'avais pas à faire ça et tu l'as quand même fait.

\- J'allais pas te laisser repartir dans cette jungle dans cet état, rit le garçon en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir après avoir refermé son carnet.

Guillaume le regarda d'un air embarrassé, ne sachant que répondre à ça. La jungle c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, bien sûr qu'il s'en serait sorti.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda le garçon en se redressant et en prenant sa béquille. On a une cuisine, je peux te faire quelque chose si tu veux.

\- Hum, ouais... je veux bien... 

\- Alors assied-toi là-bas, dans la salle à manger. Je vais te préparer tout ça. Haricots-steak haché, ça te va ? On est un peu à la dèche au niveau des stocks.

\- Euh ouais, ouais, c'est parfait.

Le garçon sourit et s'éloigna en direction de ce qui devait être la cuisine de l'hôtel et Guillaume se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il regarda son portable : 18h30. Il avait donc dormi 4 heures. Il soupira, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette galère ? Il s'était levé ce matin avec de l'espoir pour cette journée et finalement tout avait tourné au vinaigre. Il devait de l'argent à des mecs, ils avaient vu dans son jeu, et l'avaient poursuivi flingue à la main jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur échapper. Ils avaient quand même réussi à le toucher, les salauds. Et il était seul pour une fois, sans ses potes pour l'épauler. Il se demandait même comment il allait rentrer chez lui en étant sûr qu'ils allaient pas l'y retrouver.

\- Voilà, l'assiette du chef ! 

Il sursauta légèrement, interrompu dans ses pensées, lorsque le garçon déposa une assiette devant lui. C'était déjà prêt ? Combien de temps avait-il décroché pour réfléchir ? 

\- Je m'en suis fait une aussi, je commençais à avoir faim. ça te dérange pas si je mange avec toi ?

Guillaume releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder le garçon qui lui souriait maintenant. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris sa béquille et qu'il se tenait légèrement à la table avec son corps.

\- Non, c'est bon.

Le garçon s'assit avec précaution sur la chaise en face de lui et commença à leur servir deux grands verres d'eau. Guillaume le regarda en se demandant pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec lui. Le garçon s'aperçut qu'il le regardait et se mit à rire en reposant la carafe :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Guillaume serra la mâchoire en entendant le rire de l'autre garçon. Il était vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? 

\- Quoi ? Te servir à boire ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'sais pas, tout ça. M'aider, me soigner, me nourrir... Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Ah parce qu'il faut une raison maintenant pour aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin ? rit le garçon.

\- Ben, j'sais pas... continua Guillaume. T'en retires aucun bénéfice quoi.

\- Parce que tu aides les gens que si ça te rapporte, toi ? demanda le garçon d'un air sérieux.

\- Non, c'est pas... enfin... bref, laisse tomber.

Le garçon le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à manger, délicatement. Guillaume l'observa un instant avant de faire de même. Il se figea un instant en avalant la première bouchée. ça faisait tellement du bien de mettre enfin quelque chose dans son estomac. Et en plus de ça, un truc vraiment bon. Pas seulement un sandwich ou une boîte de conserve.

\- C'est très bon, euh... 

\- Aurélien, sourit le garçon. Et merci.

Le garçon le regarda semblant attendre quelque chose et Guillaume ouvrit la bouche après quelques instants.

\- Guillaume. Je m'appelle Guillaume. Ou Gringe.

Il se tut en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait dit. II venait de donner son surnom à cet inconnu. Il détestait trop en dévoiler sur lui, devenir trop intimes avec les gens.

\- Gringe ? demanda Aurélien avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Ouais, oublies ça. T'as quoi à la jambe ?

Il y eut un petit silence devant le changement de conversation et Aurélien reprit la parole :

\- Un accident. Il y a quelques années. Une voiture qui m'est rentrée dedans.

\- Une voiture ? répéta Guillaume. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce garçon se confie aussi vite à lui. Apparemment il n'avait pas le même problème de confiance que lui. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste l'habitude d'expliquer cette histoire aux gens.

\- Ouais, c'était pas beau à voir. J'étais à pieds donc le choc a été particulièrement violent. Je suis resté près de trois mois dans le coma puis encore six mois à l'hôpital pour récupérer. J'avais plus aucune force et j'ai dû entraîner mes muscles pour recouvrir l'usage de mes jambes. 

\- Et la béquille ? 

\- Je m'en sers pas tout le temps mais des fois quand je sens que je suis trop faible, ça m'aide. C'est ma jambe droite qui a le plus morflé dans l'accident et j'ai une cicatrice que je garderai à vie qui s'étend de ma hanche droite au genou.

Guillaume se tut devant toutes ces informations. Pourquoi il lui avait raconté tout ça ? 

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu saignais ?

C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait raconté son accident ? Pour qu'il se sente en confiance et fasse de même ? Guillaume l'entendit pousser un soupire et se lever.

\- On m'a tiré dessus, avoua-t-il un peu trop précipitamment avant qu'Aurélien ne s'éloigne.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en s'apercevant qu'il lui en avait déjà trop dit et détailla le visage de l'autre garçon. Mais aucune surprise ne parut dans ses yeux. Il restait juste là à l'observer en silence.

\- ça, je le sais. Je sais reconnaître une blessure pas balle, merci. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi on t'a tiré dessus.

\- Je dois de l'argent à des mecs plutôt dangereux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

\- Ah ouais je vois, dit Aurélien en se rasseyant, visiblement fatigué. Et combien tu leur dois ?

Guillaume resta silencieux. Pourquoi il voulait savoir ça ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait pas ? rétorqua-t-il un peu trop facilement.

\- 5.000 euros si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Ah ouais. Et tu comptes faire quoi pour avoir ce fric ?

\- J'sais pas. Braquer une banque, voler une p'tite vieille, cambrioler une maison... ? 

\- Pitié, rit Aurélien. Tu te ferais plus mal qu'autre chose, j'suis sûr.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais j'suis dans la merde.

\- Commence par un petit boulot, non ? dit le garçon sérieusement et Guillaume se mit à rire, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est pas si facile d'en trouver un quand t'es en marge de la société.

Guillaume vit le regard d'incompréhension du garçon et continua :

\- De toute façon, ça fait trop longtemps que je les fait mariner. J'ai pas le temps d'attendre un mois un salaire.

\- Je vois. 

Un silence s'installa puis Guillaume se leva soudainement.

\- J'dois y aller. Merci pour le repas. Et pour tout le reste.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ? C'est pas dangereux ? 

\- Tranquille.

Il mentait. Mal. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? J'suis un grand garçon tu sais.

\- Ouais enfin... tu t'es quand même pris une balle hein.

Guillaume se tut un instant, troublé par la répartie, avant de continuer : 

\- Ouais ben t'inquiètes pas pour ça. ça n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois.

Et il s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'entrée afin de rentrer chez lui quand il fut interrompu par la voix d'Aurélien, douce mais ferme, dans son dos.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il agacé.

\- T'habites où ? 

Il plissa les yeux et détailla le garçon maintenant debout, qui se tenait à la table pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre.

\- Cité de Malvaison. Au nord de la ville.

Et il sortit avant de laisser une chance au garçon de lui poser une autre question, en se précipitant vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Guillaume se réveilla sur les coups de 11h en entendant des coups sur sa porte d'entrée. C'était eux, ils l'avaient trouvé. Il avait la tête dans le cul et la peur au ventre, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Pas encore. Sinon, il lui deviendrait impossible de continuer à vivre ici. C'était miteux, minable, mais c'était le seul endroit qu'il avait jamais connu. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir enfilé un pull et un vieux jogging en vitesse et ouvrit, la gorge nouée. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir son agresseur qu'il se prit un coup de poing au visage et il vola à travers la pièce, pour venir s'écraser au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et se trouva nez  à nez avec Fabrice, le chef du gang. 

\- Où - est - mon - argent ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- J'ai pas encore assez pour te rembourser Fabrice, articula-t-il à travers la douleur. 

\- Et quand est-ce que t'auras assez ? continua-t-il en empoignant son pull dans ses mains.

\- Je sais pas, souffla Guillaume, sentant sa gorge lui piquer.

\- Ecoutes gamin, je te laisse deux semaines. Après ça, c'est fini tu m'entends ? cracha-t-il en le lâchant violemment et en s'éloignant.

\- Fabrice ! cria Guillaume pour le retenir. Comment je suis censé faire pour trouver 5.000 euros en si peu de temps ?!

\- Tu t'démerdes p'tit. J't'ai déjà laissé assez de temps. Après, je ne retiendrai plus mes hommes.

Et il sortit, suivit de ses chiens de gardes qui lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. 

 

Guillaume attendit d'être sûr qu'ils soient hors du bâtiment puis se mit à hurler de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas raté, le con. Il se leva difficilement au bout de quelques minutes pour se diriger vers la salle de bains afin d'inspecter les dégâts. Il avait le nez probablement cassé vu la quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait et l'arcade sourcilière bien amochée. Sa lèvre était fendue à un endroit et par miracle son œil avait été épargné. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche afin de laver le sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Il sentit une pression sur son bras et vit le bandage que lui avait fait Aurélien la veille, commençant à se défaire sous la pression de l'eau. Il le défit doucement et le serra quelques instants dans sa main avant de le laisser glisser au sol, à ses pieds. Il resta un long moment sous la douche, laissant l'eau emporter sa douleur et ses problèmes avant de sortir de la cabine de douche et de s'écraser sur son lit, après avoir enfilé un simple caleçon.

 

Il se réveilla de nouveau, une deuxième fois, avec le bruit de coups contre sa porte. Mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient bien moins violents. Il soupira et enfila seulement le même vieux jogging avant d'aller ouvrir. On ne le laissera donc jamais en paix ? Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçon de la veille cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? 

Aurélien haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de rire légèrement :

\- Sympa l'accueil dis donc.

\- J'suis sérieux.

\- J'suis venu pour -

Puis il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Guillaume fronça les sourcils et la douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit comprendre sa réaction. _Merde_.

\- T'as quoi là ? demanda Aurélien en faisant un pas vers lui, s'appuyant sur sa béquille.

\- C'est rien, dit Guillaume précipitamment en se reculant pour éviter qu'il le touche et pour instaurer une distance entre eux. 

\- ça a pas l'air d'être rien ton truc. Tu l'avais pas hier, j'en suis sûr, continua Aurélien d'une voix inquiète. Je croyais que ça n'arriverait pas une deuxième fois.

\- ça va, c'est pas une balle, non ? rétorqua Guillaume, agacé par l'inquiétude de l'autre garçon. Qui il était pour s'inquiéter comme ça pour lui ?

\- Et alors ? C'est grave quand même.

Guillaume laissa passer un moment de silence. _Grave ?_   Il en avait l'habitude avec le temps, ça lui paraissait presque normal maintenant.

\- Tu me laisses regarder ? demanda Aurélien doucement et Guillaume n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Il allait pas le laisser sur le palier toute la journée, non ? Quelqu'un pourrait le voir. Alors il se poussa et le laissa rentrer. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le petit canapé, après une nette hésitation, et Aurélien commença à l'observer attentivement pour trouver ses blessures. 

\- T'as quelque chose pour soigner ça ? Du désinfectant ? Des pensements ? 

\- Dans la salle de bains, répondit-il simplement et Aurélien se leva pour aller les chercher.

Il était là, encore une fois. Encore une fois, il allait prendre soin de lui, le soigner. Et encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Aurélien revint et s'attela à soigner son visage sans un mot de plus. Guillaume n'aimait pas l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était abattue dans la pièce et voulut parler pour la détendre :

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? 

\- C'était facile, répondit doucement Aurélien. Tu m'avais donné le nom de ta cité et une fois ici, j'ai eu qu'à demander à quelques personnes s'ils savaient où tu habitais.

\- Seulement avec mon prénom ? s'étonna Guillaume.

\- Non, grâce à ton surnom, sourit Aurélien.

\- Ah ouais, soupira Guillaume. Mais alors, t'as dû tomber sur un de mes potes ! réalisa-t-il soudain, anxieux.

\- J'sais pas, c'était un grand mec assez balèze. Il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre d'ailleurs.

\- Ablaye, soupira Guillaume de nouveau. Et sinon, pourquoi t'es là ? 

La question sortit un peu trop durement de sa bouche et il sentit Aurélien sursauter légèrement.

\- T'avais oublié ça, dit-il en sortant un portefeuille noir _Eastpack_ de sa poche et en lui tendant. J'ai pensé que c'était assez important pour que je me déplace jusqu'ici, que t'en aurais sûrement rapidement besoin.

Guillaume prit le portefeuille et se sentit con. Il avait vraiment fait tout ce chemin, en béquille, juste pour le lui ramener ? Et lui, il continuait à lui parler comme de la merde malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en caressant distraitement le tissu du portefeuille, les yeux baissés.

\- Pourquoi tu as enlevé le bandage ? demanda Aurélien.

\- J'me suis douché et il s'est défait, marmonna Guillaume en gardant les yeux baissés, comme embarrassé.

\- Je peux te le refaire si tu veux, dit Aurélien en touchant délicatement la plaie sur son bras. 

Guillaume frissonna au toucher et retint difficilement un gémissement. 

\- J'ai pas de bandes, réussit-il à articuler malgré la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir dans son ventre.

\- Moi si, dit Aurélien en fouillant dans son sac, à ses pieds. J'y ai pensé avant de partir. Je me suis dit qu'au cas où, ce serait toujours bien.

Guillaume l'observa et se demanda brièvement pourquoi ce garçon agissait comme ça avec lui. Alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. 

\- Tu veux ou pas, du coup ? 

\- Ouais, ok.

Il tendit son bras et Aurélien enroula délicatement la bande autour de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Guillaume caressa le bandage sur sa peau avec délicatesse et releva la tête pour regarder Aurélien. Celui-ci le regardait avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres et avant qu'il ne put réfléchir, Guillaume sentit son corps se pencher vers lui et sa bouche s'écraser contre la sienne.

 

 

 

C'était une sensation tellement agréable. Ce petit côté sucré qu'avaient ses lèvres. _Ses lèvres ?_ Guillaume reprit soudain ses esprits et se recula brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Aurélien le regardait d'un air surpris, sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Son ventre se tordit de douleur et il se leva brutalement, venant se cogner à la petite table basse, et poussa un juron.

\- Putain de ta mère ! Nique ta race... !

\- Guillaume, ça va ? demanda Aurélien, reprenant soudain usage de la parole en se levant.

\- Ne m'approche pas, toi ! cria-t-il en avançant une main vers Aurélien pour le forcer à rester où il était.

\- Mais... 

\- Tais-toi, pars de chez moi ! J'tai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit alors casses-toi maintenant ! 

Aurélien le regardait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et attrapa son sac avec force avant de s'éloigner rapidement, sur sa béquille. Guillaume le suivit du regard et sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Aurélien se retourna avant de passer la porte et il frissonna en croisant son regard emplie de douleur : 

\- T'es injuste, Guillaume. C'est toi qui m'a embrassé je te rappelles, pas moi.

Puis juste comme ça, il disparut de son champ de vision. Guillaume se repassa en boucle ce qu'il venait de lui dire et attrapa un vase sur une commode pour le jeter contre le mur en hurlant. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et étouffa ses hurlements dans un coussin. Pourquoi il foutait toujours tout en l'air ? Il avait raison, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Chacune de ces putains de secondes. Et après, il osait mettre ça sur son dos ? Dire que c'était de sa faute ? Lui crier dessus. Il n'avais jamais aimé la proximité. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance ? En tout cas, il en avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Il s'endormit en ne remarquant même pas la larme qui tentait de s'enfuir de ses yeux éteints depuis trop longtemps.

 

 

 

Trois jours passèrent où Guillaume se sentit extrêmement mal. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne à mettre la faute sur le dos des autres pour se dédouaner. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avait clairement été de sa faute. Et il avait pété un câble, sous l'accumulation des problèmes. Il décida alors d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Aurélien, et d'essayer de lui expliquer que tout ça n'avait été qu'une connerie de sa part. Parce que oui, son opinion à propos de lui, bizarrement, lui importait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le déteste. Il le faisait déjà depuis si longtemps pour lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas en donner l'occasion à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quelqu'un d'aussi gentil qu'Aurélien qui n'avait fait qu'essayer de l'aider depuis le début. Et ce genre de personne, il les comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main, vraiment.

Il entra dans l'hôtel et sursauta en entendant le petit carillon lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée. Il ne se rappellait pas d'avoir entendu ce bruit la dernière fois. Mais en même temps, il avait été complètement sonné par la douleur. Il chercha du regard Aurélien au comptoir mais il ne l'y trouva pas alors il décida de l'y attendre. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il entendit son pas traînant derrière lui et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je pe- ... Guillaume ?

Aurélien s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda d'un visage impassible, à une bonne distance de lui.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était dure et Guillaume frissonna en l'entendant. C'était de sa faute si cette distance était là, entre eux, comme d'habitude.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-il en s'approchant de lui mais s'arrêta en le voyant reculer.

\- T'excuser ? railla Aurélien. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour t'avoir embrassé. Et pour comment j'ai réagis après.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux d'Aurélien et Guillaume sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait envie de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pour t'avoir fait du mal et crié dessus. J'aurai jamais dû agir comme ça.

\- J'espère que tu sais que t'as agis comme un véritable salaud. Et je parle pas du baiser.

\- Je... j'étais paniqué par ce que mon corps venait de faire. Ajoute ça à tous mes autres problèmes et tu te retrouves avec mon état d'esprit de la journée. C'était une connerie, une simple connerie, dit Guillaume en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

\- Non.

Guillaume releva le visage et croisa le regard empreint de douleur d'Aurélien.

\- Ce baiser, c'était pas une connerie. Si tu n'avais pas pris les devants, je t'aurais sûrement embrassé moi, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de Guillaume. Alors ne dis pas que c'était une connerie.

\- Je... je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça pour un garçon, Aurélien. C'est la première fois, c'est flippant.

\- Je sais, je comprends. Pour moi aussi, c'est flippant, dit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas seulement de lui.

\- Oui mais tu ne vis pas où je vis. Tu n'as pas grandis où j'ai grandis. On ne vient pas du même monde.

\- Et alors ? demanda Aurélien en traversant l'espace entre leurs deux corps et avançant timidement une main vers son bras, effleurant le bandage qu'il lui avait fait.

\- C'est trop... dangereux. Je ne peux pas, désolé.

Aurélien remonta sa main pour la poser sur sa joue et se haussa sur ses pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Guillaume vola en morceaux à cet instant et même si son cerveau lui criait de le repousser, son corps en fut incapable. Aurélien se détacha soudain de ses lèvres et vint poser son front contre son torse et murmura :

\- Laisse moi juste t'aider alors. S'il-te-plaît.

Guillaume resta un instant sans rien dire avant de venir entourer de ses bras la frêle silhouette du garçon appuyé sur lui. Il sentit sa respiration frénétique contre son tee-shirt et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- D'accord.

 

 

 

_\- Deux semaines ?_

Guillaume se rappelait du visage inquiet d'Aurélien lorsqu'il lui avait apprit qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines pour rembourser Fabrice. Enfin, deux semaines. En réalité, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une et demie à présent. Il se retourna sur le canapé usé. Celui d'Aurélien. Ils étaient rentrés chez lui après qu'il ait fini son service à l'hôtel. Il lui avait préparé son lit mais Guillaume avait refusé de dormir dedans et de lui laisser le canapé, surtout avec sa hanche. Il ne savait pas bien ses sentiments pour lui, ou les siens vis-à-vis de lui. Il l'avait embrassé, tendrement de plus, dans cet hôtel et lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'aider. Il n'avait rien dit sur leur relation. Mais Guillaume lui avait dit clairement : il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre, ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, mais surtout, la véritable raison, c'est qu'il avait peur. Pour lui, bien sûr. Peur de ressentir des choses qu'il avait toujours pensé _pas normales_. Mais surtout, peur pour Aurélien. Peur de lui faire du mal, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute, de le mettre en danger. Des gens en voulaient clairement à sa vie, après tout. Ils pourraient aussi s'en prendre à lui pour l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux plus forts pour s'empêcher de réfléchir plus longtemps à leur relation. C'était impossible.  
  
  


\- Guillaume ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix près de lui et le chercha du regard, dans le noir.

\- Orel ? T'es où ?

\- Juste là, à côté. Je viens d'avoir une idée.

\- Dis moi, dit Guillaume après un petit silence, essayant toujours de reconnaître ses traits dans la pénombre.

\- J'ai un peu d'argent sur mon compte en banque. Je mettais de côté pour déménager dans une autre ville dès que j'aurais assez mais... je préfère te le donner pour que tu t'en sortes. Je recevrai mon salaire dans deux jours en plus et on pourra le rajouter à cet argent. Je pense qu'il y aura assez pour les 5.000 euros.

\- Orel, t'es sérieux ? demanda Guillaume après un instant à réfléchir à son offre.

\- Oui, très. Je t'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir te laisser te faire défoncer sans tenter le tout pour le tout, rit-il doucement.

\- Tu m'aimes tant que ça ? demanda-t-il en avançant sa main au hasard dans le noir et lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, Aurélien sursauta et tomba à la renverse, perdant son équilibre. Il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper par le poignet et de l'attirer à lui.

Il rougit dans la pénombre de son geste et se mordit la lèvre en sentant la peau douce d'Aurélien contre la sienne.

\- On se connaît à peine... murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, répondit Aurélien dans un souffle. Mais je sais aussi que je tiens assez à toi pour pas que ça recommence. Laisse-moi t'aider Gringe... S'il-te-plaît.  
  
  


Dans la pénombre, Guillaume entoura sa taille fine de son bras et monta une main, à l'aveuglette, vers son visage. Il en dégagea les quelques mèches récalcitrantes qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux, même si ça ne l'aiderait pas à mieux le voir, et effleura délicatement sa bouche de son index. Il le sentit entrouvrir la bouche légèrement et alors, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit ses cils se fermer contre ses yeux et ses cheveux venir caresser délicatement ses joues et son cou. Dans le noir, il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur ses sensations. Fille, garçon, tout cela devenait flou et n'avait plus aucune importance. Il entendit Aurélien gémir contre sa bouche et un pic de désir et d'adrénaline monta en lui. Une agréable chaleur vint se blottir dans son bas-ventre et il laissa sa main glisser le long du dos d'Aurélien jusqu'à ses fesses. Celui-ci gémit de nouveau contre sa bouche et il ne put plus se retenir.

\- Orel, j'en peux plus... Ce que tu me fais... C'est pas... dit-il en cherchant ses mots en s'agrippant à ses hanches et se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, contrairement à lui.

\- Guillaume, gémit Aurélien. Pas là... Je... je veux pouvoir te voir.

Guillaume grogna de frustration mais se décida à se lever, prenant Aurélien par la main.

\- Où alors ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

Guillaume ne se fit pas attendre et entraîna Aurélien à sa suite dans la direction où il pensait être la chambre. Il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle. Aurélien se détacha de lui pour allumer une petite lampe dans un coin de la pièce et se retourna avec un air timide sur le visage, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient distinguer les traits de l'autre.

\- Tu veux toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, rit Guillaume en s'approchant de lui et en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son premier rire. Son premier rire depuis longtemps. Et c'était en réponse à une question qu'il trouvait incroyablement ridicule. Est-ce qu'il voulait toujours embrasser et faire l'amour avec Aurélien. quelle question.

Il le poussa doucement sur le lit et Aurélien le regarda, allongé, à travers ses mèches tombées devant ses yeux. Guillaume se défit de son jogging en une seconde et vint l'enjamber afin de continuer à déposer des baisers sur son corps. Il descendit de sa joue, à sa mâchoire, à son cou, son épaule, son torse et vint enfin se poser dans le creux de sa hanche droite. Lorsque sa bouche se posa à cet endroit, il sentit Aurélien se tendre contre lui et il redressa le visage pour le regarder.

\- ça ne va pas ?

\- Je... C'est mon côté blessé, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne te ferai pas mal, je te promet, dit Guillaume en caressant doucement sa joue pour le rassurer.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, dit à son tour Aurélien en relevant un visage triste, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur...

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Guillaume en caressant sa hanche puis laissant glisser sa main sur sa jambe. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu es magnifique, continua-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice. Puis le baiser devint une traînée de baisers et Aurélien glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de le maintenir tout contre lui. Il fit glisser une langue taquine sur son sexe et en entendant le gémissement de plaisir qu'il lui arracha, la chaleur devint dix fois plus brûlante en lui et il revint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pressant leurs deux corps ensemble.

\- Tu es en train de me tuer, Gringe.

\- Laisse-moi... t'aider... murmura-t-il dans son oreille tout en descendant une main vers son entrejambes.

Il le sentit réprimer un cri de surprise et prendre une grande inspiration avant de venir mordre doucement son épaule et d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Lorsqu'il sentit à sa respiration qu'il s'était calmé, il embrassa sa tempe et entra lentement en lui. Il continua de caresser sa hanche endolorie d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre pour l'apaiser et fit plusieurs lents allers-retours en lui, essayant petit à petit de vaincre la résistance qu'il ressentait. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Aurélien se détendit tout à fait et commença à gémir de plaisir au creux de son oreille. Leurs corps semblèrent trouver l'harmonie parfaite et se synchroniser dans une danse sensuelle. Guillaume résistait contre tous ses instincts de dominant pour rester doux malgré tout et chaque parcelle de sa peau étant en contact avec celle d'Aurélien lui semblait entrer en combustion instantanée. Il n'avait jamais auparavant ressentit une telle symbiose de corps et d'âme et bientôt c'est tout son corps qui s'exprima au travers d'une vague de plaisir, suivit de près par Aurélien.  
  
  


Il se retira de lui, doucement, et s'effondra à ses côtés, exténué. Aurélien se déplaça timidement vers lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Aurélien enfouit son visage dans son cou après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa clavicule et se blottit tout contre lui. Guillaume se perdit dans l'écoute de leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson contre sa poitrine et soupira de bonheur.

\- J'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Pas aussi fort. Pas aussi beau.

Aurélien sourit contre son cou et y déposa un ultime baiser.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés.

 

 

 

Le lendemain, lorsque Guillaume se réveilla, il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. C'était tellement agréable qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Il voulait rester encore et toujours dans cette sensation, sans jamais avoir à en bouger. Mais, quand il sentit un léger mouvement à ses côtés et la chaleur se faire moins distincte et lentement s'éloigner de son corps, il soupira et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'emmenait loin de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur le visage d'Aurélien. Celui-ci s'arbora d'un petit sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé mais Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et ça lui fit mal. Plus que n'importe quelle blessure. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis.   
\- Coucou, il chuchota comme pour ne pas lui faire peur.  
\- Bonjour Guillaume...   
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?   
\- Rien, je...-   
Aurélien eût l'air de vouloir rattraper ses pensées puis de se raviser avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Je me demandais si tu regrettais...  
\- Regretter ? Regretter quoi ?   
\- Regretter ce qu'on a fait hier. Te retrouver dans mon lit et près de moi ce matin...  
Et cette phrase lui fit mal. Parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte à quel point Aurélien essayait de paraître brave à ses yeux mais combien il manquait de confiance en lui-même.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je ne regrette pas, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui pour venir caresser sa joue.   
\- Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas hier... dit Aurélien dans un murmure, en fermant les yeux. T'as dit que c'était trop dangereux, que t'avais peur... Et je t'ai pas écouté. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé la main.  
\- Est-ce que t'as l'impression de me forcer la main là ? murmura Guillaume en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, infiniment tendre, puis descendant sur son corps en y laissant une traînée de baisers humides.   
\- Je... Je me suis dit que c'était peut être l'obscurité qui te mettait en confiance, que quand viendrait le jour tu n'oserais plus me regarder...  
Arrivé à sa hanche, Aurélien inspira fortement et glissa sa main sur son visage pour le relever et le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Surtout à cet endroit... Que je te dégoûterais une fois tes esprits repris.  
\- Arrêtes Orel. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, au contraire. Tu es magnifique, tu le comprends ça ? Et surtout à cet endroit, dit-il en caressant doucement la peau abîmée de sa hanche. Cette cicatrice est un miroir de ton âme. Abîmée mais si pure. Tu es tellement courageux, prends-en conscience.   
\- Pas autant que toi, dit-il dans un sourire avant de se mettre à pleurer et surpris par la violence de ses larmes, Guillaume resta interdit un moment. Avant de venir déposer plusieurs baisers sur son visage, essayant d'en sécher les larmes au passage. La seule manière dont il était capable de lui montrer son amour et de le rassurer.  
\- Reste ici, dit soudain Aurélien en un souffle.   
\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il véritablement surpris.   
\- Je... bégaya Aurélien en cherchant ses mots. Je sais que la cité et la violence c'est tout ce que tu as toujours connu... Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui existe dans ce monde. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Reste avec moi.   
\- Tu veux dire... dans cet appart ?   
\- Oui le temps qu'il faudra pour te remettre sur pieds. Et si ça te gêne, je te promet de me faire discret. On te trouvera un logement aussi. Tu pourrais me remplacer à l'hôtel, je sais pas... Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir, Gringe. Et je veux t'aider.   
Guillaume regarda Aurélien interloqué. Alors c'était ça l'amour ? Le vrai, le pur ? C'est pouvoir tout donner de soi à l'autre tant qu'on est assurés qu'il va bien grâce à nous. Que rien ne peut plus lui arriver. Il embrassa tendrement Aurélien et glissa sa tête dans son cou.   
\- Merci, j'adorerais.

 

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, Aurélien reçut son salaire et le rajouta à l'enveloppe où il avait déjà mis l'argent de son compte. Guillaume le regarda faire, une boule dans le ventre. Il lui avait tout donné, littéralement. Il n'avait plus rien sur son compte et ce mois-ci ils mangeraient des boîtes de conserves. Mais Aurélien avait l'air de s'en foutre. Il revint avec l'enveloppe, la posa sur la table basse et se blottit dans ses bras, dans le canapé.   
\- Voilà, tout ira bien maintenant...  
Guillaume embrassa le sommet de son crâne et le força à le regarder lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ses yeux le fuyaient et il dut lui demander pour qu'il ose le regarder.   
\- Orel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
\- C'est juste que... maintenant tu es libre. Je te donne tout ce que j'ai et après avoir payé ta dette à ce dealer... Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. J'ai peur que tu partes.  
\- T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Orel, soupira Guillaume. La dette, c'est envers toi que je l'ai maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'évaporer.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes redevable. Je le fais parce que tu comptes pour moi tu comprends ? Je n'en retires rien.   
\- Je t'aime.   
Guillaume avait laissé échapper ces trois petits mots et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Aurélien se figea et redressa le visage, d'un air confus. Mais il ne lui demanda pas de répéter. Il vint juste se caler de nouveau contre lui et embrassa la peau de son cou. Guillaume resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il avait passé deux jours de pur bonheur à ses côtés et il savait maintenant qu'il ne voudrait jamais partir loin de lui. 

En partant cet après-midi pour aller rejoindre Fabrice, l'enveloppe soigneusement rangée dans son sac, il embrassa amoureusement Aurélien. Comme une promesse que tout irait bien et qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible. Il sentit son corps trembler légèrement contre lui et ses mains serrer la fabrique de son pull, comme s'il ne voulait pas lâcher prise et le laisser partir. Et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Parce qu'il savait maintenant ce que ça faisait de tenir à quelqu'un et d'avoir peur pour sa vie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur pour lui-même. Parce que quelqu'un avait confiance en lui et avait besoin de le savoir en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Alors quand l'homme de main le frappa au ventre, il encaissa sans broncher.   
\- T'as ce que tu voulais non ? cracha-t-il  dans sa direction en se relevant.  
\- Ouais mais avoue que tu l'as pas volé celle-là. Et comment ça se fait que tu aies autant d'argent d'un seul coup ? Tu as gagné au loto ou quoi ?   
\- Ouais c'est ça.  
\- T'as une poule aux œufs d'or ? Tu fais chanter quelqu'un ?   
Devant son silence, Fabrice continua.  
\- Ce serait pas le garçon qui est venu te trouver la dernière fois ?   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ouais je l'ai vu moi aussi. Pas mal.   
\- Arrêtes, tu le laisses en dehors de ça. Il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette merde.   
\- Je suis impressionné, tu as encore cette once d'humanité. T'es pas encore pourri jusqu'à la moelle, malgré l'endroit où tu as grandis.   
\- Je veux changer. Me ranger.   
\- Vraiment ? Pour ce garçon ?   
\- Entre autres. Il m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il m'a aidé.   
\- C'est bien. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir été aidé comme ça. Rends-toi compte de la chance que t'as. Pour moi, il est trop tard. Mais toi, tu en as encore le temps. Décroches. C'est le mieux qu'il peut t'arriver, crois-moi.   
Guillaume le regarda, surpris de sa diatribe, puis comprit à son regard qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. Il jeta un regard aux hommes de main et leur fit un signe de tête. Il espérait ne plus jamais les revoir de sa vie.

Il courut loin de la cité, jusqu'à en avoir les poumons perforés, en manque d'air. Il savait qu'il aurait à y revenir ou au moins, à s'occuper de son appart pour le vider mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment-ci. Il pensait à Aurélien et voulait se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément, lui qui l'avait sauvé, littéralement. 

 

 

 

Aurélien avait soupiré de soulagement en le revoyant revenir sain et sauf et était venu se blottir contre lui. Il l'avait entendu pleurer et même s'il savait que c'était de soulagement, il avait quand même eut mal de se dire que s'il pleurait c'était de sa faute.   
\- Je suis désolé, je suis là à pleurer alors que c'est toi qui dois avoir le plus besoin de réconfort...  
\- Tout va bien, Orel...  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur que ça se passe mal, de plus jamais te revoir, entendre parler de toi aux infos...  
\- Je suis là. Et je ne bouge plus. J'arrête les conneries.  
Ils avaient fait l'amour, amoureusement et tendrement, et Guillaume avait caressé sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisé. C'était ça tenir à quelqu'un. S'inquiéter tellement pour lui qu'on en perd le sommeil, qu'on en tombe de fatigue à tellement s'inquiéter. Et il s'endormit en murmurant _Je t'aime_ dans son oreille.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait appelé son propriétaire pour sortir de l'appartement et en avait profité pour prendre le peu d'affaire dont il aurait encore besoin. Le reste partit dans la poubelle. Il croisa ses amis, en bas dans le parc, et leur dit qu'il partait. Il vit à leur mine ahurie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais tant pis. Il ne leur dirait pas la véritable raison. Après tout, il gardait leur contact.

Il trouva un petit boulot dans le centre et plusieurs mois plus tard, quand il eut mit assez de côté, il vint se glisser dans leur lit et entoura la taille d'Aurélien de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et il le sentit frissonner contre lui.   
\- Orel, où aimerais-tu vivre ?     
Aurélien se retourna doucement et le regarda, confus.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
\- Parce que j'ai mis assez de côté pour au moins trouver un appart dans une autre ville. Ça te dirait de se casser autre part et de tout recommencer ?   
\- Comme ça ?   
\- Comme ça. On a besoin de rien d'autre que l'autre, non ?   
\- D'accord, répondit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement. Partons loin d'ici.

Cette nuit, il le tint bien serré dans ses bras et se dit que jamais il ne le laisserai lui échapper. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait vivre, et même mourir. Il avait confiance en la vie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et se prit à sourire contre sa peau. Tout était maintenant plus beau, grâce à lui.

 


End file.
